Life after death?
by Marina-ondine
Summary: Chihiro lived a life that she wished was different and recently died from old age. But when she wakes up, she has not recollection of her human life... All she knows now is that she's a spirit. Will she find Haku in this mysterious world? When she can't remember him and she looks completely different? Please read and review :)
1. Death Rebirth ?

Chihiro's POV:  
I felt myself slipping, death was lurking. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked one last time as my god-daughter clutched my wrinkled hand. My only regret in life was not starting a family of my own. I never found anyone who made me feel the same way as I felt around Haku.  
"Chihiro... Don't go" Someone sobbed but I couldn't get back... Darkness was scary and harsh, I found myself in a tunnel. It was red, it was cramped and it was familiar. The passage to the spirit world. This was the tunnel that I spent countless days of my childhood sitting by, waiting for a comforting and familiar face to appear out of it... I saw a light at the very end, it was small and dim but it filled my heart with hope... Haku.  
My feet were already run towards the light. I found myself in a lightning sprint, wait how am I doing this... I haven't been able to run since I was seventy. I looked down on what I expected to be wrinkled and aged hands but they were young and small like when I was Sen. I touched my face as I ran, no wrinkles but it was not rounded like when I last came here I must have been a teenager again, judging by my height.  
"Chihiro..." I heard echoing in the distance.  
I knew humans didn't go to the spirit world after death but I couldn't stop myself from entering that blinding doorway.  
"Goodbye..." I whispered as I travelled through that blinding light. Death had taken me for its own.

Two days later:  
Ow my head, it burst in pain. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes. I was in an oriental laced enviroment. The detail of every design was intoxicating.  
Who am I?  
I looked down at myself, I was something. My skin was tiled with shining blue scales, this blue was so pale. It was like the sky. Wait scales? What the hell am I?  
I looked around I was on the marbled of some great, ancient building. I looked around when my eyes focused on a figure sat at a desk. I opened my mouth to get his attention but what should have been word came out as an angry growl. The figure stood up, it was an old man, his face was wrinkled and a large beard flowed from his face.  
"So you're awake, finally. My name is Za-aruji" He walked over "Now who are you? It's not everyday I get a water spirit falling out of the sky, unconscious" He smiled as he kneeled down beside me.  
I tried again to answer his question but another roar took its place.  
"Why aren't you taking human form, is it that I've angered you?" Za-aruji said.  
I shook my head.  
"Is it that you're not able too?"  
I nodded. My neck felt as if it was suspended on a wobbling tower. I looked at my body. It was long as if I was a snake. I long line of aqua coloured fur emerged from my back. I had limbs, thank god but they ended with claws. Big claws.  
"Well my dear why didn't you say so, I have just the spell..." He smiled as he rushed back to his desk. Sliding papers around his table. He picked up a large scroll. He suddenly looked at me. I got up shakily, it seemed natural. I realised I was also quite tall, or Za-aruji was very short. He suddenly rushed back and cupped my snout with his hands. I felt my body tingle. Za-aruji's hair was standing on end, energy manifesting within his eyes. I felt myself shortening like my body was folding in on its self. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it should have been, instead it was liberating. His hands peeled off. I looked down, my claws had become fingers. I was human!  
"Well I didn't expect you to be female, there aren't many female water spirits in the world." He smiled "I also didn't expect you to be quite so pretty" I smiled back.  
"Thankyou Za-aruji, but can you tell me where I am, who I am?" I said my voice breaking with worry.  
"I'm afraid not my dear... I came back from a business trip and I saw you fall in my garden, so I brought you inside" He smiled "This is my house, I'm just a few miles outside of swap bottom"  
"Where's that?" I said as he grabbed my hand leading me towards his desk in what I presumed was his study. The walls were lined with books and scrolls. There weren't any windows.  
"This is the spirit world my dear, could it be you're a new demon? That would explain your inability to change forms" He said sitting down as he lit his pipe. "Well I'm known as The Lord, I'm a warlock. But not to worry dear, I'm not a bad one." He smiled "Well I'm not a bad one most of the time"  
"Where did I come from?"  
"No one knows where spirits come from my dear..." He said as he took another puff of his pipe. "We only know their purpose, and your's was revealed the moment you landed in my garden..." He smiled.  
"What is that?" I whispered.  
He rummaged through the paper and scrolls on his desk. When he picked up a sheet of paper. "To be my new assistant of course" He smiled handing me over the contract.  
"Umm but what do you do?" I questioned, I didn't want to get messed up with evil.  
"I'm a herb trading service... I make potions, remedies and formulas" He sighed "I've been having a little trouble with transport and there is no doubt that as a dragon you can fly"  
"What will I get from this partnership?" I asked, I knew it was stingy but I was worried that I'd be used as a pack mule...  
"A home at this house, free food and two days off a week?" He smiled.  
I had no knowledge of this world, its currency, its politics or its culture. And this man seemed to be kind. What could I lose?  
"May I have a pen?" I laughed.  
"Excellent..." He thrusted a pen at me, I took it... What do I put down?  
"Umm, what should I put?" I exclaimed, how embarrassing!  
"Oh right, umm shall I give you a name?" He grinned, it was like he was pleading. Did I have much choice? I nodded in agreement.  
"How about Suradansu?" He said as he blew another cloud of smoke from his nostrils.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Skydance" He whispered as he rose from his chair. I liked it, it quickly scribbled down the name and handed it over.  
"Excellent, I shall call you Sura for short" He grabbed my hand "Let me show you to your room" He said leading me towards the bright green door. I noticed another reality on the wall, copying us. The mirror showed Za-aruji holding the hand of a beautiful creature. She looked as if she was in her early twenties, her eyes were chestnut brown and reminded me of autumn. Her hair was so vibrant and alive, it was the same colour as the fur that traveled down the back of her dragon self. She had long eyelashes, plump lips and a slim face. All the features found on beautiful women. She couldn't believe it. But as quickly as she came the lovely creature disappeared as Sura was taken out of the study and towards the mystery that was her future in the spirit world.


	2. An early arrival

A week later...  
Haku's POV:  
As I finished another patrol around the bathhouse that painful shot of guilt consumed my attention again. Chihiro, I don't know how long it as been in the human world but I'm sure it's been more than 60 years. Chihiro would be old and frail by now and may not even remember the spirit world.  
My heart ached and felt meaningless whenever this topic came up. I just wish I'd gone to visit her, just once. But Yubaba had cast yet another spell on me to keep me from remembering my name. It felt as if it was constantly on the tip of my tongue but I never got further then that feeling. I landed on the balcony of the bathhouse, as a walked into the office Boh was sat on the chair, eating what looked to be a large box of chocolates.  
"Haku" Yubaba said. I turned to face her sitting at her desk, writing on documents and contracts. "Za-aruji will be here in any day now to make the weekly delivery, keep an eye out for him, word is he has a new assistant"  
"Assistant? I thought Za-aruji wasn't the person to accept help" I said, keeping the conversation flowing. I don't know why I'm so curious.  
"He's getting old and his powers are fading" She smiled to herself "If I'm lucky I may benefit from the old man's death"  
"I'll be sure to keep an eye out..." I said as I decided to make my way downstairs. Where the real people were...  
As I travelled down in the elevator, I realised how much everything had changed in the time that had passed since Chihiro had gone. Even some of the spirits had aged slightly. But once a spirit reaches maturity, it's immortality from then on. Even so Boh had aged, once a large baby was now a large 10-year-old. Even I had aged to my early twenties but I had a feeling this is a far as I get.

I reached the baths and as I opened the door almost immediately the frogs were in my face.  
"Master Haku, we've run out of most our herbal formulas" One panicked. "Most of the guests are just bathing in water alone"  
"The lord will be here with deliveries any day now" I shouted "If we're lucky he's going to show up today just keep an eye out" The frogs' panicked faces looked slightly eased but I could tell where the tension was coming from. Some of the guests were leaving, complaints were being made. In Yubaba's terms this was loosing a lot of money.  
I continued my journey down into the boiler room. Kamaji was one of the few people in this place that you could have a real conversation with.  
As I arrived in the boiler room, that familiar scent of soot and herbs was comforting. It reminded me of when I woke up after Chihiro saved me.  
"Hello Kamaji" I said as I walked in, the soot spirits were hard at work but cheered a little when I came in.  
"Ah Haku, I would have thought you'd be busy with all the panic upstairs" He said smiling under his large mustache. He looked down a me, ready for conversation as he took a sip from his teapot.  
"That's what I came to you to talk about, I'm troubled by Yubaba" I looked at the blazing furnace. "I have a feeling she's going to try something to get Za-aruji's power"  
"Za-aruji will be fine, he's a powerful warlock and he only stops by for a short time" Kamaji said as he pulled a lever. He was trying to comfort me but I knew his worry for Za-aruji's welfare was a deep as mine.  
"Haku" Kamaji and I looked over to see Lin in the passage way. "The lord's arrived" Oh no. This is too soon, I should have found out what Yubaba is planning. I gave Kamaji a look of thanks as I took off into a run after Lin.  
"Thankyou Lin" I shouted from behind her.  
"Well you owe me one Haku"

When we got upstairs, the frogs were lining the balconies to see the main entrance. The lord's entrances were legendary, he was quite excentric.  
"Here he comes" Someone shouted, as I noticed Yubaba came to my side.  
Suddenly a dragon burst through the entrance, The lord clinging to it's fur. The crowds in the bath house burst in cheers and applause.  
"Yubaba, I heard from a little bird that you've run out of herbs. So I came early" Za-aruji shouted as he climbed off the dragon. Yubaba then jumped down of the balcony, gracefully landing in front of the lord. I decided to keep my distance and watch from the balcony.  
"Yubaba, looking youthful and lovely as ever" The lord cheered at Yubaba. As he brought her into a hug. He was a little smaller than Yubaba but he still managed to make her face red with one of his infamous hugs. She pushed him off.  
"Well Za-aruji, have you got my deliveries or not?" She smiled falsely, she wasn't happy. This made me like Za-aruji even more. Lin whispered something a me but I didn't hear.  
"Of course my dear" He turned to the dragon who held a small bag in its mouth. "Here we are, 200 tonnes of mixed herb" He said dropping it into her hands.  
"Excellent" Yubaba smiled but then her eyes focused on the dragon. Everyone's eyes seemed to be locked on this unfamiliar creature. The dragon was very much like my true form. It was a water spirit. It had faint blue scales, like the sky of the clearest of days and aqua blue fur bursting from around its body.  
"Ah this is my new assistant, Suradansu" He smiled at the dragon "It's alright my dear"  
The crowd gasped as the dragon's form blossomed into a beautiful woman. She was about my age, though much shorter. She had long aqua coloured hair that flowed down to her waist. She looked nervous, she wasn't as dignified as other water spirits I knew.  
"Hello" She said as she bowed to Yubaba. She scanned the crowd. I heard the frogs around me fighting for attention.  
"Oh is she looking at me"  
"Man, is she beautiful"  
I rolled my eyes off them and looked at the dragon one last time. Her eyes met mine. They were like looking into autumn, as comforting chesnut brown.  
I walked back into the corridors of the bathouse. She could never replace Chihiro.


	3. Dragons do your duty

Chihiro's/ Suradansu's POV:  
The Bathhouse was a large, beautiful oriental world. It was so packed full of shouting creatures and all kinds of spirits. I've only been in the spirit world for a couple of weeks and I've only just got the concept of transforming and flying. But this place seemed so familiar and that man. Our eyes met for only a second but I felt so drawn to him, but at the same time so angry. I followed Master and large witch across the zigzagging balconies that wove the building together.  
"Sura, why not go exploring?" Master smiled at me. He somehow knew exactly when I was bored. I bowed and watched them walk off. Almost instantaneously the spirits in the bathhouse crowed me in a circle of questions.  
"Who are you?"  
"Why haven't we seen you before?"  
"Are you the lord's lover?" Okay that one grossed me out.  
I was starting to get annoyed. More and more of them crowded me. Ugh the annoyance was turning into pure anger. But master's reputation was at stake. Keep composed.  
"Alright toads, let's get back to work!" A young woman yelled, her voice was sarcastic and fun. But it was stern and the spirits started to leave.  
"We're not toads we're frogs!"  
"We just wanted to say hello to the dragon, Lin" A spirit whimpered. Lin walked over to me, she was smiling smugly.  
"So you're the newbie spirit?"  
"Yeah..." I bowed to her "My name is Suradansu ma'am"  
"Oh my god you're such a dope" Her smiling face suddenly dropped. I wasn't stupid, I could tell. She was mourning.  
"Something wrong?" I asked catching her eyes and smiling.  
"No, you just remind me of a friend..." Her smile returned "Want a tour?" I smiled back, I nodded once and we took off down the corridor.  
"Wow, that is some get up you're wearing" She said looking a my kimono. It was the one master gave me, it was a light purple with a light flower pattern in a rich green colour. This was actually one of my more subtle outfits. I think Za-aruji liked to show me off.  
"Thankyou, I'll take that as a compliment" I laughed.  
After stopping on many floors of baths, kitchens etc... Lin showed me the door to Yubaba's home.  
"Thankyou Lin, I had a good time" I smiled as I gripped the extravagant door handle.  
"Yeah me too, but be careful" Her face turned stern "Yubaba is the type who collects power" And with that she turned heading back towards the elevator.  
The type who collects power... Hmmmm. What could she have meant by that, could it be she is trying to keep master around for that exact purpose. I can't make any accusations about such a long-term costumer. I knocked on the door. Suddenly I was sucked straight into the maze like corridors, coated with mirrors and oriental patterns. And I was suddenly dropped into a room with a large fireplace and a carpet the size of a small house.  
"Sura, join us for tea won't you" Master said sitting in a chair sipping from a small cup. He was sitting in a circle of chairs with Yubaba and a large child. I walked over quietly, making sure my head was dropped in respect.  
"Suradansu, do you like my bathhouse?" Yubaba grinned.  
"Yes, it was very nice. It felt very familiar" I said as I moved to stand beside Master's chair.  
"Suradansu, tell me how did you come to be employed by my dearest Za-aruji" Yubaba's wrinkled face sneered. Ugh she was nosy. I tried to hold back a laugh as I noticed the size of her nose.  
"She fell out the sky, couldn't remember a thing" Master said between sips.  
"Really that's very intresting" Yubaba said as she looked at the balcony of the room "Haku, join us..."  
That guy. The man whose eyes I met earlier, strode in the room. His was about my age, in looks, twenty-three maybe twenty-four. He was muscular, but slim. And he eyes and hair were an enchanting shade of green. Haku. So familiar.  
"Yes, ma'am" He said with subtle sarcasm.  
"Do you know this girl? It appears she's suffering from amnesia"  
He looked at me. His eyes were harsh as if he was angry.  
"No"  
"Master, I think I left something downstairs..." I said. Ugh the tension in the room just doubled with that one word. Yikes. I headed for the balcony, shifting into my true form. God that guy is familiar but what a jerk. The thought of that guy as part of my past... Ugh.

Haku's POV:  
Ugh. That girl, she was defiantly stirring something. Feelings of anger and lust. Yes she is very pretty and obviously has the potential to be a very powerful spirit. But why is she making me angry? Is it because I'm inlove with Chihiro and looking at her is cheating? Yes it must be!  
I watched as she threw herself off the balcony. Who is she?  
"Haku" Yubaba beckoned with her long wrinkled finger. The lord and Boh were having a conversation about grilled fish "Follow her, I don't trust her"  
I did the same as the girl and threw myself off the balcony in my dragon form. I picked up her scent rather quickly, it was heading to the maze of flowers that lay beside the pig house. I landed in my human form, wondering through the colourful world that I once walked in with Chihiro. That anger hit me again, she was so much like Chihiro, the way she looks and in the way she acts. I heard a sigh from around the next corner and I decided to stay vigalent. She was talking to herself out loud.  
"Who is that guy, he seems so familiar. Ugh" Her voice growled. It was like the voice I always imagined for a future Chihiro. She felt the same.  
"I feel the exact same way about you..." I said as I turned the corner to find her sitting there playing with the petals of dead flowers. "What's your name?"  
She got up, coming towards me shyly "My name is Suradansu"  
"Where did you come from?" I said bluntly.  
"I don't know"  
"Where's your river?"  
"I don't know if I even had one" She said looking at her thumbs.  
"Ugh, I don't know why but you make me so angry" I growled balling my hands into thists.  
"I remind you of someone don't I" I looked up at her. She wasn't stupid. Suddenly something caught my eye. A sparkling band tied round her wrist. Chihiro's hairband, there was no mistake. I grabbed her wrist.  
"Where did you get this!?" I shouted at her. She cowarded away.  
"I've always had it with me, they found it on me..." It can't be. That's impossible.  
"Who am I?" I gripped her shoulders "Who am I Chihiro!" Suddenly her eyes brightened. The colour ran from her face.  
"Haku" Tears swelled in her eyes. Is it her? I pulled her closer.  
"Chihiro... Is that you?"


	4. The Court of Elements

Suradansu/ Chihiro's POV:  
Chihiro. A flash exploded within my mind. The bathhouse, mom and dad. Haku. He promised he'd come for me but I died. I died alone, no husband and no children because I always thought of that as cheating on the man I truly loved. He was so handsome now. But how am I a spirit?  
"Are you Chihiro?"  
"Haku" Tears started to build and swell in my eyes. I can't deal with this, I died. Chihiro died along with me. I took off through the maze of beautiful flowers. Ugh the pain within my was crippling. My hand was suddenly grasped within another's and Haku brought me into him. So warm. It was where I belonged. But anger started to swell as much as the tears.  
"Chihiro... I" I broke off from him.  
"Chihiro is dead" I whispered, hugging my arms. Trying to cope with the pain. "She died of old age, husbandless, childless for god's sake she was still a virgin" I shouted at him. The tears like waterfalls pouring down my cheeks.  
Haku's face was crippled in pain. Did he feel the same? I wanted to hold him, kiss him. All the things I dreamed of. But I was so angry.  
"I'm sorry" Haku whispered "I'm sorry I was an idiot and I forgot my name"  
"How did you forget your name!" I sobbed. The truth. It suddenly hit me "Yubaba" He nodded. It wasn't his fault. It was never his fault, the pain he must have went through. I walked back to him, slowly. Cautious.  
"Chihiro, I've loved her for what feels like my whole life... And to find out she's dead from the very lips I hoped to kiss over and over again" He looked me in the eyes. Painful tears emerged. "It is pure torture" I reached up, cupping his soft cheek with my hand.  
"Then kiss me..." I whispered. Wiping his tears away with my thumb. All that anger evaporated instantly. I'm still in love with him, I'll die a million times over and still love him. His eyes had widened, he swallowed. He was nervous, I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed his collar pulling his lips onto mine.  
It was like the invention of fire itself. So warm, breathtaking and rewarding. It was life-saving. I deepened it, creating a wonderful rhythm of ecstasy and longing.  
I gripped his shirt tightly, wrapping my fingers in the fabric. He broke off.  
"I love you Chihiro, I'm so sorr..." I placed my finger of his lips.  
"Shut up, I would have found you again" I buried my face into his muscled chest. "I've always loved you... As Chihiro, Sen and Suradansu"  
"Ch... You're right" He looked into my eyes "You're Suradansu" Our lips made contact again, his fingers twirling within my hair.  
I was immortal now and so was he, we could live forever in each other's arms.

We sat on the fence outside the flower garden for hours. We'd asked so many questions and learn't everything there is to know about each other.  
"There really wasn't anyone?" He asked me. I thought for a moment, I knew what he meant.  
"No, well... Maybe once I liked a boy in high school but I never did anything about it" I said. Haku's face was almost angry as if he wanted to find that guy and rip out his throat. I leaned onto him.  
"How about you?" I asked. I felt him tense and giggled slightly.  
"Well about 20 years ago, I was invited to the Court of Elements" He looked at me.  
"Court of Elements?" I asked. He smiled, almost as if he enjoyed educating me.  
"All spirits of the elements: fire, water, earth and air. Their true forms, like us are dragons" He sighed "Like a monarchy of a small but powerful country. Anyway I was invited to become a member of the court as a water spirit" He started to go red, a colour I thought was impossible for Haku. "I was invited to be a consort for the princess of water" What? I couldn't stop myself. It was digging itself uncontrollably towards the surface. I burst out laughing, practically crying and struggling to breathe.  
"Sura..." Haku growled. I saw he face covered in a worried expression and stopped. "To be honest, when you first arrived I wondered why I didn't know you. I have a feeling the courts will find out about you quite soon"  
"Well why don't I go introduce myself" I cheered, I flew up shifting into my dragon form. "Come on" I growled happily.


End file.
